Omnificent
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to jakob owens (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Youngblood -- 5 Seconds of Summer |-| ID = O m n i f i c e n t |-| Profile = Omnificent was born to a noble AviWing family along with his clutch-brother, Gravity. Unlike his brother, who only yearned for power and divinity, Omnificent only wished to do the best for his tribe. However, when Gravity was fed up with his brother's meddling in his affairs, he got him exiled from the tribe by feeding lies to the Overseers, which in turn spoke to the queen. Omnificent was deemed a traitor and a spy, even though he was a well-decorated and loyal soldier. Forced out of the only place he had ever known, the AviWing wanders Pyrrhia hoping to find a new home and family, perhaps in time to save his tribe from Gravity's greedy claws. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Omni |- | Element | night |- | Attribute | agilty |- | Animal | crow |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 26 HY |- | Gender | nb male |- | Orientation | pansexual panromantic |- | Occupation | soldier (formerly) traveler |- | Tribe | AviWing |- | Residence | ?? |- | Parentage | mother: Reflection father: Trance |- | R. Status | ok so i kinda want him to be in a poly with Wings/Oakley. oof |- | Quote | "I don't even know who I am..." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e -- mainly black / rlly dark gray. almsot black?? i just say black -- white throat. he is mottled off some sort of white-throated corvid -- he also has 1 (one) white foot, back right -- darker layer of feathers over his main layer, see ref -- also has black "stockings" on his legs. although his One white foot is still present on that foot. see reference if u are confsued im sorry i cant explain things -- has pretty green eyes. like cyan-green thou. -- also his whole color scheme is similar to balter?? f i didnt mean this to happen -- BLACK black feathers on his spine, with green lines through them. i call them racing stripes. they make him fast lmao -- he also has white on his jaw, like a mudwing -- ok so wings are layered -- black, the dark gray, and white tips. only white tips tho the whole flight feathers arent white!!!!! its ok if this is messed up though -- so omni should probably have a scar somewhere right. i mean he is a soldier. im thinking one on his leg, although i didnt draw it bc im big dumb. maybe its on his right foreleg so we cant see it. big brain -- also attire. im thinking since he was a soldier, he dressed in the aviwing armor a lot. of course. but for Everyday attire (before he was yeeted), i would say he wore some sort of lighter, more flexible armor that wasnt as clunky as war armor. to prove he was still improtant but like not on duty. also a nice cloak of course -- maybe he has a pet ?? i htink he should have a bird friend. rt if omni should have a bird friend P e r s o n a l i t y -- ok so im making gravity and him like polar opposites lmao -- so since gravity SUCKS and is mega stinky brain, omni is GOOD and pure -- he is honorable and noble. also not a liar -- he also is not great with expressing feelings. kinda deadpan but not like. horrible you know?? i mean yeah -- inner monologues a lot. i mean its not like he has any big buddie buddie pals, especially after the incident and he is exiled -- however he will be soft boy. not quite tsundere but just kinda confused and awkward and bad at showing emotions but he will LEARN to LOVE okay???????? he needs it i love him he deserves it -- also has some trust issues now. thanks gravity you idiot wad A b i l i t i e s Fast Flight AviWings are the fastest tribe in the air, but rather awkward on land. Gravity is a graceful flier, defying his namesake, but does not take to the skies very often due to his occupation as a priest. He is, however, rather efficient on land for an AviWing. Tail Darts These feathers on all AviWings' tails are able to be shot for a defensive mechanism and a means to escape while the enemy is busy. These darts are venomous and barbed in such a way that they are difficult to remove without causing more damage. Mimicry Gravity, like all AviWings, is able to mimic any sound with startling accuracy. While his culture frowns upon using this skill to mimic other dragons, the priest does it anyway, but without being seen. This is how he is able to move about places he isn't supposed to be at. |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e omni.png Y o u Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:AviWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+